The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more particularly to a secondary graphics processor control system in an IHS.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some IHSs utilize multiple graphics processors for processing graphics that are displayed on the IHS. For example, IHSs may include a system processor that provides a primary graphics processor, sometimes referred to as an integrated graphics processing unit (iGPU), along with a secondary graphics processor that is separate from the system processor/primary graphics processor, sometimes referred to as a discrete graphics processing unit (dGPU). The IHS may use only the primary graphics processor to process graphics when relatively less graphics intensive applications (e.g., email applications, productivity applications, web browsing applications, and/or a variety of other relatively less graphics intensive applications known in the art) are run on the IHS, and may use the secondary graphics processor to process graphics when more graphics intensive applications (e.g., gaming applications) are run on the IHS. Switching between processing graphics using the primary graphics processor and processing graphics using the secondary graphics processor has conventionally been performed using a switching algorithm that includes a list of applications that, upon launch, will result in the enablement of the secondary graphics processor for processing graphics for the IHS. If an application is launched that is not on the list of applications, the primary GPU will continue to process graphics for the IHS.
Enabling the secondary graphics processor in response to simply detecting the launch of an application on the list raises a number of issues. For example, the secondary graphics processor typically consumes much more power relative to the primary graphics processor, and automatically switching from the primary graphics processor to the secondary graphics processor to process graphics for the IHS may quickly deplete the IHS battery. This can result in a negative user experience when only IHS battery power is available to the IHS and a convenient power source with which to recharge the IHS battery is not available.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved secondary graphics processor control system.